BASILISCO
by sayaaomes
Summary: Que ocurriría si el rey de las serpientes te sirviera y con solo llamarle esa criatura sangrienta y barbará cumpliera todos los asesinatos que tu no puedes realiza…ahora imaginen esa criatura en manos del lado mas oscuro de Kagome…una Kagome que apenas puede con su ira, sus celos y su decepción tanto amorosa como familiar...ESPERO LES GUSTE
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos he vuelto jajajajaja solo con un nuevo one-shot bueno he estado pensando que tal vez actualice al igual que mucho una vez a la semana o tal vez 2 no lo se dependerá del tiempo en la prepa ya que he agarrado la carrera de medicina como tortura :p no es cierto amo esa carrera bueno pues ya he avisado y gracias a MaruRamone seguiré con mis historias pero las actualizare ya corregiré todos los horrores de ortografía posibles así que sin más royo les dejo este nuevo One-shot

-dialogo-

"_pensamiento"_

-_basilisco_-

_Este fic ya no participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme El Amor _

_Este fic contiene: Miedo, sangre, gritos desgarradores y té caliente_

_En la mitología del salvador se dice que las gallinas antes de morir ponen un ultimo huevo que es muy pequeño y lo dejan abandonado, pero una serpiente o un sapo lo incuba y de este nace el rey de las serpientes el Basilisco y si una persona lo ve directamente a los ojos primero el basilisco muere o se hace su siervo, pero si el basilisco lo ve primero o muerde a la persona, la persona muere de una manera dolorosa_

_Que ocurriría si el rey de las serpientes te sirviera y con solo llamarle esa criatura sangrienta y barbará cumpliera todos los asesinatos que tu no puedes realiza…ahora imaginen esa criatura en manos del lado mas oscuro de Kagome…una Kagome que apenas puede con su ira, sus celos y su decepción tanto amorosa como familiar_

_Todo empieza en un día tranquilo pero es interrumpido por un fuerte siéntate…-SIENTATE-gritaba fuertemente Kagome –keh. Maldita Kagome. Si Kikyo estuviera con nosotros, apuesto a que hubiéramos recuperado ese fragmento en lugar de perderlo con Naraku- decía Inuyasha mientras se levantaba del suelo-Inuyasha, Kagome hizo lo que pudo no fue su culpa que Naraku la capturara- decía la joven exterminadora-tiene razón Inuyasha no debes decir estupideces-decía el joven el monje Miroku.-no la defienda ustedes…ella es siempre secuestrada tardamos mas yendo a salvarla que buscando los fragmentos-decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos-así que soy un estorbo Inuyasha… pues bien búscate a esa maldita olla de barro que es mejor que yo ya que yo me largo-dijo la joven de pelo azabache mientras se metía al bosque bastante molesta preparándose para ir a su mundo_

_-con Kagome en el bosque-_

_-ush maldito Inuyasha… es triste que yo los ayude un poco y aun así no me lo agradezca ni nada…todo su amada Kikyo-decía la joven sacerdotisa al borde de las lagrimas. Después de un largo trayecto se topo con varias serpientes muertas en el camino-¿Qué es esto?-mientras toma una serpiente muerta hasta que escucha como se rompe algo, al asomarse a el nido descubre una serpiente negra con picos en el cráneo y este voltea a verla y todo se pone negro._

_-ush…malditos sean todos…Inuyasha ve a buscar a Kagome y discúlpate-renegaba el medio demonio haciendo una mala imitación de sango-mmmm siento el olor de Kagome cerca…aun no va a su época la muy tonta-en eso encuentra el cuerpo de Kagome arrodillado mientras abrazaba algo muy amorosamente-¿ka...Kagome…estas bien?-pregunto un asustado Inuyasha-Inuyasha…no vas a ir por Kikyo-dijo en una voz muy macabra que hizo que todos los sentidos de Inuyasha se alertaran-no…vine a buscarte a ti…que estas haciendo-en eso ve que trae varios cadáveres de serpientes y otras mas estaban regadas en eso Kagome se desmaya y vio como una serpiente negra llena de sangre se metía entre los arbustos._

_-en el campamento de Inuyasha y su equipo-_

_-sango por lo que nos conto Inuyasha me da a pensar que se podría tratar de un basilisco la serpiente que se escondió entre los arbustos-decía el monje Miroku mientras tomaba un poco de te caliente-tiene razón excelencia es muy rara la historia pero mas la cara que nos describió que Kagome tenia cuando lo menciono a el y a Kikyo- decía la exterminadora viendo fríamente a Kagome que dormía tranquilamente cerca de Shippo que miraba a los arbustos muy extrañado-creo que Inuyasha se ha ido a buscar a Kikyo-decía Miroku sin saber que Kagome los oía detalladamente "__quiero que Kikyo muera…que sufra por haberse ganado el corazón de Inuyasha…que suplique por su vida y aun así muera__"__pensaba el lado mas siniestro de Kagome provocando que Shippo se erizara al sentir esa energía negativa de Kagome._

_-con Inuyasha y Kikyo- _

-¿Kikyo tu que sabes de basiliscos…?-pregunto un Inuyasha muy nervioso-solo que son criaturas muy malvadas y sangrientas y que nadie se debe a acercar a ellas-dijo Kikyo mientras se encargaba de absorber almas-bien creo que ya me voy…hasta pronto Kikyo-dijo mientras se retiraba algo nervioso

Después de que Inuyasha se retirara Kikyo se quedo descansando entre las ramas de un árbol hasta que sintió una energía muy fuerte llena de ira y de maldad-_sufrirás…mi ama pide tu sangre….aun que por lo que huelo no tienes sangre pero si almas y hueso-_,-aléjate de mi…criatura asquerosa- decía Kikyo presa de miedo –_MUERE_-,-HAAAAAAAAAAA-se escucho un desgarrador grito el cual provoco que Inuyasha regresara rápido hacia donde dejo a Kikyo _"esa era el grito de Kikyo… debo apurarme". _Pero al llegar lo que encontró fue un momento de tristeza y desesperación viendo como Kikyo se despedazaba poco a poco mientras las almas que salían de su cuerpo se volvían rojas y de pronto el cuerpo de Kikyo se convirtió en cenizas

-en el campamento de Inuyasha-

Kagome miraba unos arbustos mientras sonreía de una manera muy diabólica-gracias-susurro de una manera tan baja que nadie la oyó-Kagome no tienes hambre…-preguntaba la joven exterminadora preocupada al ver el rostro de su amiga-estoy bien sango por mi no te preocupes-decía Kagome mientras se volteaba a ver a sus amigos, después de eso llego Inuyasha algo shokeado-¿Inuyasha no comes?-pregunto Miroku al ver que Inuyasha solo se había subido al árbol diciendo las simples palabras-Kikyo esta muerta-dijo fríamente junto con un toque de tristeza.

-al día siguiente en el campamento-

-bien…creo que lo más adecuado sería irnos a buscar al asesino de Kikyo- decía Inuyasha aun algo serio o mejor dicho herido-no creo que lo encontremos tan fácil amigo mío pero si quieres podríamos matar al asesino de kikyo-decía Miroku aun algo impactado mas no podía demostrarlo pero aun así no lo diría hasta que todo pasara tranquilamente-Inuyasha creo que lo mejor sería buscar a la serpiente que dijiste haber visto ya que sospecho que la asesina era ella ya que dijiste que las almas de kikyo se hicieron rojas y se transformó en cenizas-decía sango viendo a Kagome descansando-pero sango si fue el basilisco no crees que Inuyasha lo hubiera olido-dijo shippo alejándose de Kagome al sentir como emanaba esa energía negra que todos notaron al voltear vieron que Kagome estaba despierta y mirando a todos fríamente-jamás la dañaran ella es lista y ágil jamás tocaran una sola escama de ella-dijo de una manera tan siniestra que alerto tanto a Inuyasha como a Shippo como a Inuyasha, después de decir esto se levantó y se fue caminando-si ustedes me buscan o la buscan no dudare en matarlos- sentencio antes de desaparecer entre los matorrales

-en una cueva oscura-

-tranquila mi amiga… todo saldrá bien solo te pido un favor… quiero que Miroku sufra…mátalo-decía una figura oscura viendo como algo se escabuia de entre sus manos-verán lo que es sufrir perder al amor de tu vida-

Continuara

Pues ahí está el primer capítulo hare un para cada muerte o no se cual utilizare tal vez utilice uno para 2 muertes bueno en fin me animare con sus rewiers ando depre termine con mi novio así que hare uno para matar a Inuyasha como si matara a mi novio muajajajajajajaja


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA A TODOS ESTOY A QUI CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE ONE-SHOT O TWO-SHOT O BUENO USTEDES ENTIENDEN LA MERA VERDAD CREO QUE SI ME PASO DE LOS 3 CAPITULOS SERA ENTONCES UN FANFIC LEGAL

AHORA A LA LECTURA MUAJAJAJAJAJA BIEN LO BASICO DE TODO INICIO Y QUE ME DA UNA GUEVA LEERLO

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE ANIME NO ME PERTENECEN SINO DE LA GRAN Y HERMOSA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

_Este fic ya no participa en el "Reto de Halloween" del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme El Amor _

_Este fic contiene: Miedo, sangre, gritos desgarradores y té caliente_

-dialogo-

"_pensamiento"_

-_basilisco_-

* * *

><p>Al perder a tu amor una energía negativa y vengativa siempre se puede apoderar de tu corazón y más si lo pierdes de tal manera que ahora el desconfié de ti y crea más en otras personas que en lo que alguna vez tuvieron<p>

-tranquila mi amiga… todo saldrá bien solo te pido un favor… quiero que Miroku sufra…mátalo-decía una figura oscura viendo como algo se escabuia de entre sus manos-verán lo que es sufrir perder al amor de tu vida-

Continuación:

-Inuyasha espera descansemos un poco por shippo-pidió un poco nerviosa sango al ver que shippo no podía ya caminar y se sujetaba de kirara hace ya 2 semanas que Kagome desapareció, desde ese tiempo shippo ya no quería ir en los hombros de los adultos a no sé qué fueran de Kagome-fhe está bien solo porque ya está anocheciendo y tenemos que descansar para atrapar a esa criatura y matarla-,-Inuyasha iré a conseguir un poco de leña para la fogata-anuncio Miroku una vez que se empezaron a instalar, y él ya estaba caminando por el bosque.

-oye sango ¿crees que ese monstruo sea Kagome, o que controle a Kagome?-pregunto Inuyasha algo triste al pensar en la primera opción y que lo que haría sería matar a Kagome,-Inuyasha, Kagome tiene muchos secretos en su corazón ya que si ella los demuestra tu podría salir lastimado y eso la lastimaría a ella-dijo sango un tanto seria ya que ella tenía una tercera opción y era la más triste,-si Kagome fuera el basilisco no me importaría ella es mi mama y como un buen hijo yo la cuidaría y si es necesario mataría a la culebra esa para salvarla-dijo el pequeño shippo muy serio, una seriedad digna de un adulto.

-con Miroku-

"_hay no sé qué demonios hacer…por lo que nos dijo Kagome la última vez que la vimos es probable que ella…que ella…que ella sea un portal del basilisco…por los conocimientos que tengo de esa leyenda es que el basilisco no mata a que es su portador hasta que ella…"_-_hola monje de pacotilla y pervertido…mi ama ha decidido que tu morirás ahora…-_dijo la criatura más asesina de todas en lo que se acercaba a Miroku-aléjate ser maldito y despiadado deja a esa joven tan pura-,dijo el joven monje con unos pergaminos para tratar de purificarla-_jajajajaja monje estúpido, no soy un youkai o un espirito ya que yo soy el verdadero demonio…la criatura que te matara… no como tu maldición de tu mano…-,-_NOOOOOOOOOO…SAAAAAAAAAANGOOOOO TE AMOOOOO-se oyó el grito del monje en todo el perímetro de donde estaba llegando a los oídos de Inuyasha y shippo que habían ido a buscarlo

-medición esa era la voz de Miroku…vamos Shippo-, mientras tomaba la cola del pequeño, empezando a correr para llegar donde Miroku los podría necesitar,-perro tonto me lastimas mi colita-gritaba el pequeño torturado de shippo, mas al llegar a donde se suponía escucharon a Miroku lo vieron en el suelo desangrándose del cuello y sus piernas transformándose en ceniza-Inuyasha…-dijo el pequeño shippo impactado por la escena…en eso Inuyasha también reacciona y cubre a shippo con su cuerpo. Al voltear ve que el cuerpo de Miroku estaba hecho cenizas al igual que kikyo lo único que atina a hacer es cavar una tumba en el suelo y poner las cenizas de su cuerpo en el agujero y tapándolo, poniendo su báculo en la parte de arriba de la tumba. De ahí los 2 se retiraron de ahí

-en el campamento de Inuyasha-

-mi…miro…ku….mue…muer…muer-empezó a tartamudear sango llena de tristeza mientras abrazaba a shippo que también se encontraba en shock-lo siento mucho sango…no pudimos ayudarlo…no pudimos estar a su lado-decía un Inuyasha algo triste pero sabiendo que no podía demostrarlo ya que ahora este pequeño grupo dependían de su fuerza-_"no olimos nada que nos indicara que había alguien con Miroku, pero se vi algunos de sus amuletos tirados cerca de unos arbustos si seguimos ese sendero podríamos dar con el asesino de kikyo y de Miroku"_ pensaba Inuyasha viendo a sango y a shippo dormir profundamente-veras que morirás maldita criatura-dijo en un susurro. Pero había alguien escuchando y leyendo sus pensamientos_-hanyo estúpido crees que me podrás vencer jajajajaja veremos qué pasa en este tiempo-_decía la maligna serpiente mientras regresaba a las manos de Kagome

-en una cueva-

-hola amiga mía… ¿has cumplido mi petición?-,_-si mi señora-_contestaba el basilisco, ante la atenta mirada de Kagome-muy bien pequeña… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-ante el movimiento liguero de cabeza de su siervo continua su petición-no puedo ver a mi amiga sola lejos de su amado Miroku…quiero que mates a sango ahora-decía firmemente_-claro mi ama…y ¿qué hare con el pequeño llamado shippo?-_pregunto la criatura llamando la atención de Kagome-¿Qué ocurre con el?,¿está bien?, HABLA DE UNA VEZ-le grito ansiosa la joven_-él dice que aunque tú seas la asesina te seguiría por siempre ya que eres su madre…pero también quiere matarme-_decía la maldita serpiente tramando un plan maligno-después veré que hacer con el…ahora quiero que vallas por sango…a ella que sufra pero no tanto como Miroku…solo que llore por su vida-decía Kagome sínicamente_-como usted desee mi señora-_decía mientras se retiraba para descansar y dejar descansar a su ama-no sé qué hacer…sé que lo que hice está mal…pero nadie me entiende solo esta criatura…no importa que mi alma se valla al mismo infierno si así puedo completar mi vida lo aceptaré con gusto y con firmeza-decía mientras veía el amanecer con tristeza.

* * *

><p>PUES QUI OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FANFIC DISQUE DE TERROR O NO SE QUE SEA PERO A MI SI ME ESTA GUSTANDO HABER QUE OPINAN USTEDES MIS LECTORES DEJEN SUS REWIERS DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD<p> 


End file.
